eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wybór organizatora 5 Euro Star Contest Congratulations
Chęć organizowania piątej edycji Euro Star Contest Congratulations wyraziło dziewięć miast. Wśród nich kilka już wcześniej starało się o zorganizowanie tego wydarzenia (Ateny, Linz, Bejrut, Skopje). thumb|300px|Kraje, które zgłosiły się do rywalizacji. Wyniki Zgłoszone miasta *Grafika:SanMarino.gif Seravalla right|thumb San Marino .... Bla Bla Bla ... Tak to małe państwo i nie znam z tamtąd żadnych wokalistów (oprócz mi odio).. nie wiem co tu pisać bo o muzyce z san marno nie moge bo jej nie znam ... Chciałabym aby organizacja takiego konkursu pomogła nam rozszerzyć horyzonty muzyczne i aby pokazać wam San Marino z innej strony! *Grafika:Chorwacja.gif Split right|thumb Pewnie zastanawiacie się co taki kraj jak Chorwacja robi w wyborach na organizatora tak wielkiej imprezy, którą jest Euro Star Contest Congratulations? Szczerze? Tak piękne państwo przywiała tutaj nutka adrenaliny, która sprzyja każdemu głosowaniu. Ale to nie tylko! Najważniejszą rzeczą jest muzyka… Chciałoby się zaśpiewać ”Music is the only world for me”, a ten świat jest jakże wspaniały, jakże ciekawy. Przy tak pięknym mieście jak Split , muzyka Chorwacka jest jak raj dla uszu. Bez tego miasta muzyka NIE MA SENSU! Każda piosenka przy tej jednostce osadniczej, nawet Szarlotki, jest niczym ukojenie dla zmęczonych wiecznym hałasem uszu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o infrastrukturę to jest bosko rozwinięta. Nowe hotele, w których pomieszczą się wszyscy fani tego wydarzenia, metro, pociągi oraz…świetne połączenia drogowe między miastami. A także wspaniała hala, w której gościć będzie to wydarzenie. *Grafika:Rosja.gif Omsk right|thumb Dlaczego Omsk? Ponieważ w nim zostało znajduje się wiele ciekawostek, w tym miejsca, w których można wydobyć ropę naftową, oraz rozmaita historia powstania tego pięknego miasta. Zapewni ono doskonały transport do hoteli. Naprawdę warto tam można świętować to wielkie muzyczne wydarzenie! *Grafika:Austria.gif Linz right|thumb Dlaczego Austria? To proste! Mamy bardzo dobrze rozwinięte bazę noclegową oraz drogi ekspresowe i autostrady. Miejscem imprezy miałby być obiekt bardzo nowoczesny i duży, co umożliwia przygotowanie świetnego widowiska. By wszystko było jak najlepiej przygotowane, staniemy nawet na głowie. Jeśli chcesz dobrej organizacji i dobrze się bawić - GŁOSUJ NA AUSTRIĘ! *Grafika:Francja.gif Paryż right|thumb Francja pragnie organizacji tak można powiedzieć w skrócie. Ostatnia taka okazja miała miejsca w 10 edycji Euro Star Contest. Stąd zgłoszenie organizacji na 5 edycje ESCC. Czy to się uda otrzymać miano gospodarza tego konkursu? Zobacymy, liczę na wasze głosy, a postaram się zrobić jak najlepszą organizacje. *Grafika:Lotwa.gif Dyneburg right|thumb Nie jestem najlepszy w pisaniu uzasadnień, ale myślę, że warto dać szansę Dyneburgowi na zorganizowanie ESCC, bo jest to miasto szybko rozwijające się; posiada dużą halę (i w dodatku niedawno wybudowaną xP), która dogodzi nawet najbardziej wybrednym Europejczykom (xD). Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale filmy, których akcja rozgrywa się np. w Londynie, są często nagrywane (ze względu na koszty) w Rydze, czy właśnie w Dyneburgu, bo te miasta, z powodu przepięknych krajobrazów, idealnie symulują te "oryginalne" Chciałbym jeszcze dodać, że już od trzynastu edycji Eurostara na Łotwie nie odbyła się ani jedna tego typu impreza (15. edycja Eurostara odbyła się na Łotwie w Rydze), a w Dyneburgu takowa nie odbyła się jeszcze nigdy (może już nadszedł właściwy moment? ). Nie chcę specjalnie Was przekonywać; po prostu wybierzcie najlepszą według was organizację Nie liczę na zwycięstwo, ale jeśli by się udało, to dam z siebie wszystko, żeby była to jak najlepsza organizacja ESCC. Dziękuję za uwagę xD *Grafika:Grecja.gif Ateny right|thumb V ESCC w Atenach? Dlaczego nie! Gwarantujemy Wam serdeczne przyjęcie, doskonałą bazę noclegową oraz przystępne ceny. Miliony turystów przekonało się, że Grecja i Ateny do idealne miejsce na Ziemi. Przekonajcie się o tym i Wy! Hala, która ugości widowisko to Stadion Pokoju i Przyjaźni, położony nad samym morzem. Sprawdził się on już podczas Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2004 roku. W środku bawić się będzie mogło 15 tysięcy fanów z całego kontynentu! Zapewniamy, że także sfera graficzna będzie na najwyższym poziomie. Namiastki widoczne są w logo oraz na plakacie promocyjnym. Główny motyw to wieniec oliwny - symbol zwycięstwa. Żeby jednak i Ateny poczuły smak zwycięstwa potrzebne nam są Wasze głosy. Bez nich Grecja może zapomnieć o tak prestiżowym wydarzeniu, jakim jest organizacja V ESCC. Tak więc, UWIERZCIE W NAS ! *Grafika:Macedonia.gif Skopje right|thumb Witam wszystkich rywali oraz wszystkich głosujących! Jest mi serdecznie miło iż mogę wziąć udział w roli kandydata do tak dużej imprezy jaką jest Euro Star Contest Congratulations. A teraz przejdę do sedna sprawy, jaką jest uzasadnienie swojego zgłoszenia. Zgłosiłem swój kraj czyli Macedonię, dlatego iż pragnę pokazać Wam poprzez organizację ten piękny i uroczy kraj, a nie dlatego iż można wystąpić w tym konkursie. Chcę Wam pokazać co ma w sobie miasto Skopje czego nie mają takie potęgi jak Bruksela czy Rzym. Chcę, aby Europa zauważyła wreszcie Macedonię, piękny kraj wysokogórski z dużą ilością jezior i rzek, na które pada wieczne, promienne słońce. Jeśli chcecie, aby Skopje zorganizowała ten konkurs to oddajcie swój głos na Nią, nie na mnie użytkownika, lecz na ten kraj i jego piękno. Mam nadzieję, że wybierzecie dobrze i nie będziecie patrzyli tylko na grafikę, ale również na uzasadnienie. Z całego serca, życzę wszystkim dobrych wyników. Powodzenia! *Grafika:Liban.gif Bejrut right|thumb Liban jest rządny organizacji, już 3 raz staramy się o organizację dużej imprezy, i do 3 razy sztuka. Hasłem imprezy jest stwierdzenie "Sztuka muzyki" Cała Gala będzie nawiązywała do największych kierunków w sztuce ( impresjonizm, kubizm, dekadentyzm..) przeplatając z kierunkami w muzyce. Miejsce imprezy to bardzo nowoczesny klub w Bejrucie B018, który znajduję się pod ziemią z oszklonym wysuwanym dachem. Logo jest proste i w stylu obrazu olejnego, bez zbędnych ozdobników i haseł.